


Дороги

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Пейринг/Персонажи: Антон Фернер, труп ОберштайнаЖанр: ангстПредупреждение: В то чудесное мартовское утро автор был на похоронах.
Kudos: 2





	Дороги

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сильвара Среброволосая

Комната кажется огромной, а звук собственных шагов эхом отражается от высокого потолка.  
Он один в комнате.  
Они вдвоем в комнате.  
Это в соседнем зале - толпы. Хвала всем богам, что императрице не надо выражать свое восхищение гостями. Достаточно молчаливого кивка, но и эта необходимость не прятать свое горе наверняка почти непосильная ноша. Хильдегарде справится, он уверен.  
Ворох цветов - там.  
Тут - пара забытых на подоконнике роз.  
Так и не решился положить их на место.  
Все неверно. Все неправильно.  
Вы неплохо выглядите, ваше превосходительство.  
Не хуже, чем всегда.  
Морщин как не было так и нет. Пусть кожа - желтоватый пергамент.  
Китель скроет все то, что не надо видеть, но он никогда не сложил бы руки так.  
Можно подумать, что просто спит в своей капсуле. И если Антон будет недостаточно расторопен, то встанет, откинет эту белую ткань и просто посмотрит. Ему даже не надо будет ничего говорить.  
Странно.  
Странно, что этого не произойдет.  
Непривычно думать в прошедшем времени.  
Его Величество - там. В окружении толп. Сюда едва ли заглянуло два человека.  
Антон не будет винить. То горе - ярче. Это - еще надо осознать.  
Выматывающая ожиданием церемония прощания. Время, чтобы проститься.  
Второго шанса не будет.  
Антон смотрит в окно, на пышное лето. На танцующую в полуденном солнце пыль.  
Лучом света отражается от гладкой деревянной стенки. Ласкает прихотливую резьбу, нагревает отделанные позолотой ручки.  
Надо любить себя, надо уважать свои стремления.  
В два шага Фернер оказывается рядом и встав на одно колено, упирается лбом в деревянную стенку.  
Прости.  
Мне не за что извиняться, просто второго шанса не будет.  
Я не могу поверить и не могу заставить себя смотреть.  
Ты такой спокойный сейчас, такой умиротворенный.  
Многие бы сказали, что ты более живой, чем раньше.  
Ты будешь злиться на мою жалость, но ведь я не тебя, себя жалею.  
Ты будешь злиться на фамильярность, но, говорят, тебе уже все равно.  
Времени осталось совсем немного, а я так о многом не успел подумать.  
В голове - звенящая тишина, а ведь должны быть умные мысли.  
Только сожаление.  
Нет ощущения, что это навсегда.  
Неподвижность времени обманчива.  
Скоро придут ребята в форме и закроют, завинтят винтами или защелкой.  
Будто не на всегда.

Он поедет один, в специальной машине.  
Они поедут вдвоем, водитель не в счет.  
Поедут - самой кружной дорогой, чтобы подъехать с дальнего входа.  
Там, с другой стороны мира - будут кричать, и плакать, и вопрошать небо.  
Бедная императрица.  
Ему же досталась тишина, да печатный шаг носильщиков, с чавканьем вгрызающийся в размокшую землю.  
Да те, кто заколотят тем самым звуком, которым запечатывается навсегда, пока не сгниет.  
И он будет лежать там. Укрытый от всего мира тонкой тканью, деревом, землей.  
Совсем один.  
А Антон останется тут. И будет слушать мерные удары, которые закончатся быстрее, чем хотелось бы.  
И только один ком земли, запечатывая еще крепче, еще надежней, не оставляя возможности подумать, что будет иначе.  
И цветы остались там, на подоконнике.  
Может, в следующий раз.  
Может, в следующий раз Антон пройдет кладбище целиком, от могилы, невидной из под букетов, мимо горящих свечей, до простого холма земли, которая еще нескоро осядет.  
Но ведь он сам так выбрал - уйти вместе. И это правильно - опуститься вниз тоже вместе.  
А Антон останется здесь. Неловко прятать испачканную землей ладонь.


End file.
